Rules of Love and Hospitals
by AuphePuck girl
Summary: Sasuke starts working in the local hospital and finds out he has fallen for his attending. NaruXSasuXNaru. AUish and almost Greys Anatomy. Yaoi. Please read and make me happy.


Hiya peeps I've started yet another story when I haven't finished the others. I'M SORRY

**Anyway there is no link between my work and ****Kishimoto's original except the characters are borrowed but never returned (If you don't tell I won't)**

Chapter 1: Rules

The first rule of surgery is, 'don't kill anyone'. Surgeons take an oath at the end of graduating and that oath is "Do no harm". However the first rules that interns learn is, don't get involved with an Attending. However these two seem to come together, with strings attached at both ends, in more ways than one. 'Once a surgeon always a surgeon' was what his father told him shortly before he disappeared of the face of the earth a few months later. Sort of ironic really that he turned up killed for trying to save a man's daughter in some far-of place, because he was saving her from a house fire. But that was life and life goes on. Or not he thought as he woke up to find that him and his one night stand hadn't even made it up the stairs of his mother's old town house. And he was late…

Crap. With a capital C.

The one day you don't want to be late for, your first day in your job. He disentangled himself from the guy on the floor, not wanting to wake the fallen angel up, but then sighing as he realized that he had to wake him up to get him out of the vacated house. Without stealing anything, which he could do, if left alone in the room full of exotic and expensive things? He seemed to remember that the guy had a maturity level as that of a twelve year old but hopefully he wouldn't get feisty about leaving very quickly.

The living room which the lovers were situated was devoid of photos of families on holiday or any other sign of such a group residing in the space. The standing man then kicked the man on the floor softly, who on the impact groaned and then curled his body around the foot and ankle of the standing man. The raven haired man sighed and tried to move away but the grip tightened and he ended up dragging the body a foot or two across the floor, the blonde haired man seemed to notice this and began sifting away from that place to his previous place on the floor. The brunet did not have the best balance in the world and fell after letting lose a quick wordless yell of annoyance and surprise. The man fell in a very award position; he had straddled the blond across his ribs and was now right in his face. Literally. He just hoped that he would have enough time to get out of this situation before it became a situation but alas that was not what was going to happen.

The blonde opened his eyes seeing the brunet on top of him and smirked, "Couldn't stay away could you? Or did you wish to seduce me again?"

The brunet felt a sting of anger and embarrassment prickle on his face. "You were awake the whole time. The next time I'll just-"he stopped himself; apparently his mouth was not able to function this early after having a head trauma.

"Oh eager are we? There's going to be a next time?" He looked on high amusement at the godlike man that was now sputtering and squirming on top of him.

After about ten seconds calming down time which the raven haired man desperately needed he explained his dilemma "look it's my first day at work and I really need you to leave… What was your name again?"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Uchiha Sasuke" they exchanged handshakes and then there was a noise of a clearing throat in the room.

"Umm… Well if I'm leaving I would quite like to get up now."

The brunet started and the blonde tried to cover up his words but only succeeded in digging himself an even bigger hole. "Even though you are good and probably comfortable on top, yeah I just can't stand up and you know move generally."

"Yeah I knew what you meant dobe."

"……What did you just call me, Bastard!?"

"My parents are married and I called you a dobe. It means an idiot in Japanese. You can let yourself out can't you?" He streaked towards the stairs and bolted to the bathroom then listened to the answering screams.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

NaruXSasuXNaru

After driving to work the raven ran to catch up to the round tour of the hospital he slipped onto the end and got shot a cold glare by the man that who was leading the tour. The man had longer raven hair than his younger brothers also there were stress and sleep deprivation lines on his face. The eyes were almost black and so sharp that they could cut you in their own right. These eyes were directed to him now and even though he knew his brother would do no physical harm to him in this setting he still flinched away.

"And now that the last of the newbie's have arrived we can tell you the most important rule of the hospital, Don't be late as your patient could be stone cold and that leaves an awful lot of angry family members, paperwork and last but not least a huge chunk out of your pay. Any idiotic questions maggots? Oh and another thing get used to insults and being the bottom of the food chain. If you can't handle that go sign up in geriatric they can always use extra hands to extract pus from bed sores."

After this speech he looked around and all of the so called maggots saw two people behind him one had bright pink hair and the other tall silver hair even though he must have been in his late twenties to early thirties. The pinkette was almost model-like in prettiness but you could tell that she would also be model-like in behaviour. The both had smart hospital uniforms on as well as scrubs. The silver haired guy had on black scrubs but the pinkette had on a deep purple set. Sasuke imagined that meant something but he couldn't work out what. Then a sound like squealing rubber as the new interns saw a Greek Adonis run flat out round the corner and straight into Itachi.

"I'M SSOOOORRRYY, ITACHI BUT THERE WAS THIS REALLY CUTE GUY AND-" He caught sight of Sasuke in particular. "…YOU! What are you doing here?"

Even though they both started yelling at each other they both thought at exactly the same time 'Crap' and also 'I'm glad I got to see him again'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

NaruXSasuXNaru

After the impromptu meeting, Naruto dragged the blackette into an on call room and said one thing "Why?"

The man he had questioned stood still and then said in a bitter tone "Why? Well I could ask you the same question I'm just here for the kicks and oh yes to SAVE LIVES. Not everything is about you-" he was cut off as a pair of addicting lips covered his and he grasped the other man pulling him to his body. He also felt a hand running down his body and cup his crotch. He moaned and rocked into the welcomed hand

**To be continued…….**

**Thanks for reading please review if able to and stay tuned**

**Auphey**


End file.
